


Difficult

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: #damereydaily2020 [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: I guess I kind of hate most things. But I never really seem to hate you. So... I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Is that cool?Poe really doesn't mean to be a difficult man. He doesn't know what happened.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey, Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: #damereydaily2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588336
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Difficult

Poe overhears Rey ask Finn if he—Poe—is in a bad mood. He hears Finn's "always," and it lances his gut.

He didn't used to be like this. Before Crait, Poe was a ray of kriffing sunshine. You could ask anyone on Black Squadron! Ask Snap; he'll tell you. Poe was such an optimist, it was annoying!

But then… Tuanul. And Starkiller. And Crait. Within the span of days, the Galaxy clouded.

But then: Rey.

She brightens the worst of these bad times. Minfar. Ryloth. _He_ needs her out in the field with him to remind him hope exists.


End file.
